Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 26
Yo! sorry for the slow updates! I havent been on for a few days now.....I've been on DeviantART, setting up my acount and revising for exams (Which are FINALLY over!) So, Here it is Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Gemini Prowers Akuji Tsukiakari Jason FireBlaze Hanikamiya Tasuku Kiseki Miku Hikari Royaldi Rese Hanikamiya Megami Ai Katzumaki Kotora Sakura Kyandi Mazukage Maruwa Matsukaze Tenma Fei Rune Shindou Takuto Nishizono Shinsuke Nishiki Ryouma Sorano Aoi Yamana Akane Seto Midori Gouenji Shuuya Clark Wonderbot Dr. Arno Crossword Einamu (FW/Captain) Zanou (GK) Quartz (MF) Laser (FW) Gaura (DF) Shuu Last Time..... Kaiousei and Raimon went to God Eden to train! Although it was quite creepy for some, the team tried to practice but another team turned up. They are Team A5, Alpha's special force team. They wanted a 5 VS 5 match with Tenma, Shinsuke, Tsurugi, Shindou and Nikishi. Will they win? The Surprise Guest, Shuu! Peep Peep! The match gets of to a start! With Raimons kickoff.....but the thing is, they dotn have Keshin Armed at the minute......Hmm..... Einamu: Heh! Bring it! Tsurugi: Fine! Nikishi! He tried to pass to Nikishi but Einamu intercepted. Einamu: Shoot Command 06! Me: A hissatsu already?!?! Akuji: Shinsuke! Make sure you save it! Shinsuke: You got it! Majin The Hand! Akk! Fei: Its gonna get broken through! GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1 - 0 To Team A5! Shinsuke: I'm gonna save it next time! Thats for sure! Tenma: Pass! Einamu: Wait! Ok....Who ever scores TWO goals, They will win, ok? Laser: not exactly a challenge. Quartz: Precisly... Jason: They are starting to get on my nerves already! Midori: They cant shut their mouths when needed can they? Gouenji: Hopefully, this should challenge the boys. Gemini comsentraits on Team A5, watching every step and technique they use. Gemini: Sugoi! You got to admit though.....They are pretty awesome! Kotora: They are trying to destroy soccer! How is that awesome? Gemini: No! I mean there techniques and hissatsu! Kyandi: she has a point there! Tasuku: I just hope they are ok! Clark: What will happen if they win? Mazukage: Hmm.....I wonder what they will do after..... Me: If they hurt any of them, they will have to go through me first! Hikari: Yep! this is gonna be really heated up! Kii: I wish i could of played! Shindou and Nikishi get hurt by one of Eimanu's Hissatsu. Kii: *Sweatdrop* Mabye not! Shinsuke: Your not getting past this goal line again! Tenma slide tackle's past him and dribbles the ball up. Tenma: Nikishi-San! Nikishi gets the ball in a swift moment. Nikishi: Ok! Keshin Armed! He tries to summon his Keshin Armed but fails. Nikishi: Argh! Tenma! He passes it back to Tenma again. Tenma: Shin Mach Wind! Shindou: Yes! Thats our first goal! Zanou: I wouldnt think so! Keeper Command 03! He saved it easily. Me: what is it with all this Command stuff? Zanou: Gaura! Go! Gaura dribbles the ball back up to Raimon half of the field. Zanou: Ok! Quartz! You know the plan! Quartz: Got it! Tsurugi: I wouldnt be so stupid! Tsurugi intercepts and dribbles it back up the field with Shindou by his side. Akane: Shin-Sama can shoot! Let him shoot! The team sweatdrop. Akane: I'm serious! Tsurugi gets slide tackled out by Gaura. Gaura: Didnt see that one coming did you? Megami: She told you so! He makes a long pass to Einamu. Nikishi: Head back! The Team head back in a frantic rush to get back to defence. Tenma: Lets Go! Tasuku: Come on! Teach them a thing or two! The match continues. Me: thats it! I'm going to cheerlead! Some of the girls followed me as i walked up to the big space. Me: ok! Lets Start! Dj Fresh Ft Dizzie Rascal The Power! Suddenly some steps out of somwhere I can reconise his face a little. Me: Hey its- ???: Stop there for a minute. Me: But we only just started! Aoi: Yeah, come on! Thats a bit tight! ???: Trust me. Me: Grr! He is such a pain in the neck! ???: Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus! He shoots just when Einamu is about to score. He blocks off the shoot. Akuji: Woah! how much damage?!?! Jason: the field's ruined! Rese: Hey! Who is that guy? Suddenly Einamu gets a message through his ear clip. Its Beta Beta: Retreat at once. Einamu: Grr.....Fine.....We still dont like you though. Beta: Aww! Thats sweet! You act like i care! Alpha's just an idiot anyway. Einamu: Dont you- Beta: shut it and retreat! Einamu: fine! The team retreats. The next thing we know is that we are in the middle of nowhere. Hikari: Where are we? Megami: what the Hell? Tenma: Hey! Shuu! Shuu: Long time no see! How are you guys Waa? I was really angry! Me: YOU DONT JUST INTERUPT A GIRL WHILST SHE IS TRYING TO CHEER ON HER........Wait....I was gonna say it but now i'm not..........DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?! I try to sound serious but just end up laughing! Me: Dont worry! I was just joking! Hey! Hows Hakuryuu? Shuu: Hmm? Ah! He's fine! Tsurugi: So.....How come we are here anyway? Shuu: Look behind you! Fei: Woah! What is that? Tenma: Isnt that the God of Football? In stone! Shuu: Your right! Midori: Yeah yeah...whatever....I'm hungry..... Gemini: Same. Shuu: I'm guessing you all are right? Raimon and Kaiousei: Yes! Shuu: Come with me! I know this whole place of the back of my head! Next Time..... Shuu teaches the Keshin users how to use Keshin Armed again. But Team A5 come back and ask for a re match! They except. And also, Tenma Mini Maxes with Shuu! Bring out the best of both of them! Will Raimon win against them? Find out next time! Kotoni~x (talk) 13:43, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series